<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Salt by poisonstrategy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463176">Summer Salt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonstrategy/pseuds/poisonstrategy'>poisonstrategy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely fucking tooth-rotting fluff, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Kanata infodumping about marine life, Kaoru being shy, Kaoru has never dated anyone before, M/M, Minor Sexuality Crisis, They go to the aquarium and have fun, like holy shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonstrategy/pseuds/poisonstrategy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kaoruuu~♪! I have some amazing ‘news’. You see, a new aquarium opened up an hour away. I was ‘wondering’ if you could go with me... I bought two tickets, one reserved just for you, ‘honey’~♡.”</p>
<p>Kaoru froze up, his face red again. <i>Honey?!</i></p>
<p>“Ah… Kaoru-kun is all pink… If you are busy, or still not interested in ‘ocean fish’, I’m sure Souma wouldn’t mind coming with m-”</p>
<p>“No, no. Take me with you.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Kanata takes his new boyfriend on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've only ever been to aquariums in the southern us so if this is inaccurate sorry ghdnjvfmk<br/>this was gonna be a short oneshot. a day later i've spent 5+ hours writing this shit god help me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When all you’ve done for the past seven or so years of your life is talk about girls, it’s weird to adjust when you suddenly have a <i>boyfriend</i>.</p>
<p>Kaoru had talked about nothing but girls since he hit puberty. Their faces, their hair, their scents, and them in general. He had made it his whole identity; a charmer, a hopeless romantic, a man who could sweep a lady off her feet. </p>
<p>However, he knew that this wasn’t his true self. His mind would flood with questions, wondering if he even actually liked girls in <i>that</i> way. Maybe he was gay? Was he bisexual with a male preference? Was he straight, but not afraid of deeply caring for his same-gender friends? He made himself believe it was the latter. He put on the face of a man who always had girls on the mind. </p>
<p>He hid any traces of past and current inner affection for other men, and was doing a good job at it. Everyone assumed he just loved girls. Despite the fact he had fleeting feelings in the past for numerous male friends, he was an expert at coming off as straight. </p>
<p>It was going well. </p>
<p>
  <i>Was.</i>
</p>
<p>Which is why it was all the more shocking to him when Kanata confessed to him in the Marine Bio Club room. He couldn’t get himself to let his friend down, in fact, he didn’t even want to. He froze in place, face burning scarlet, his fingers shaking slightly. He couldn’t let out a verbal reply or think straight. </p>
<p>In that mental static, all he could do was reach out and hold Kanata’s hand, trembling. It wasn’t long before Kanata was seated on the counter where the bowls of jellyfish sat, letting the blonde kiss his cheeks. </p>
<p>He held Kanata’s chin, pulling his head in gently to kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p>He kissed him again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>
  <i>And again.</i>
</p>
<p>Apparently, the years of working out regularly to add more realism to the mask he wore had paid off. He was able to pick him up from the desktop and hold him close above the ground.</p>
<p>Since he was now in his hold, he could kiss him more. He could move him if needed, and since he was so close to him now, he could hear all of his giggles and breaths. Kaoru didn’t know he even wanted this. He didn’t know he <i>needed</i> this. He knew Kanata was special to him, but he repressed his wants so much that he made himself believe that he just saw him as a friend. </p>
<p>It’s not as if it all happened on a whim with a sudden shift in feelings. The burning in his chest told him it was always a dream, one that was hidden, locked, and buried. </p>
<p>A dream that had been set free. One that had become true so unexpectedly. </p>
<p>The feelings were new, messy, and confusing. </p>
<p>They were not unwelcomed, however.</p><hr/>
<p>Some time had passed. </p>
<p>Kanata asked Kaoru if they were boyfriends the day after the event, the blonde muttering a shy “yeah” under his breath. Kanata was overjoyed, jumping up and down as he grabbed his hands. </p>
<p>Not much else had happened in the two weeks following that. Kanata sent Kaoru messages of affection, sometimes coming over to his dorm with gifts. Though, one day, he came up to the dorm with nothing in hand but a bag. But something was different; he was in a suit, and it seemed as if he had been getting ready.</p>
<p>“Kaoruuu~♪! I have some amazing ‘news’. You see, a new aquarium opened up an hour away. I was ‘wondering’ if you could go with me... I bought two tickets, one reserved just for you, ‘honey’~♡.”</p>
<p>Kaoru froze up, his face red again. <i>Honey?!</i></p>
<p>“Ah… Kaoru-kun is all pink… If you are busy, or still not interested in ‘ocean fish’, I’m sure Souma wouldn’t mind coming with m-”</p>
<p>“No, no. Take me with you.”</p>
<p><i>This… This is a date request, isn’t it?</i> He felt bashful at the thought. He had made up elaborate dates with women in his head, but none of them felt true to him; they were mere fabrications to push forward a social disguise. But this was real; in front of him. </p>
<p>“If you like, I can drive us there. Just give me the directions.”</p>
<p>Kanata’s grin grew wider, his arms swaying. “Puka, puka~♪… You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“It’s the least I can do, since you’ve been so kind to me… Just… Let me get ready first, okay?”</p>
<p>“Ah, then I shall let you, Kaoru. Go get ready, I’m patient~♪.”</p><hr/>
<p>Kaoru’s hair was combed and parted, looking more professional than usual. He wore a suit to match with his date. </p>
<p>
  <i>So… This really is going to be a date, huh…</i>
</p>
<p>Kanata squealed when he saw Kaoru come out of his room, running up to him to peck him on the cheek. “My Kaoru~, he looks so ‘handsome’ today, but you’ve always been stunning~.”</p><hr/>
<p>The drive was about 30 minutes long. The entire time, Kanata talked about the numerous aquariums he’s traveled to, and the different kinds of fish he’s seen. He went on about how he was excited at the aspect of Kaoru also getting into marine life like he was, not just as part of a club activity. </p>
<p>Kaoru didn’t say much in response, mostly nodding and listening intently. He loved Kanata’s passion for the subject, he loved hearing the happiness in his voice, and as shy as he was to admit it, he loved <i>him</i>. </p>
<p>“My Kaoru~♡, despite my ‘dedications’ to the deep sea, I want you to know you ‘soar’ far above it in my heart.” </p>
<p>It was lucky that they were at a red light down below and not driving forwards in the middle of the highway. Kaoru exhaled through his nose, not knowing what to say back. While the years of working out for the facade might’ve helped him for this, the years of fake confidence did not. </p>
<p>“Ah? Are you perhaps shy?”</p>
<p>“N-No,” Kaoru lied. “I don’t know what would make you think that.” </p>
<p>Kanata giggled again as the traffic light flickered on green, feeling the car start to move again. He refrained himself from flirting with his boyfriend much more for the rest of the ride, sticking to talking about different sea creatures and what he had heard about the new aquarium. </p>
<p>It wasn’t much longer until they arrived at the destination. A ferris wheel towered over the scenery, which was filled with marine-themed attractions, the biggest of which being the aquarium building itself. </p>
<p>After they stepped out of Kaoru’s car, Kanata held his boyfriend’s hand gently, holding it up to kiss the top of it. “Ah, I have the tickets ‘in my pocket’. I paid for them ‘beforehand’, we can skip the line~♪.” </p>
<p>“It’s- Thank you, Kana-sweetie.” </p>
<p>“Ah? Kana-sweetie?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Shit. That just slipped out.</i>
</p>
<p>“Hehe~... I like it. You are very ‘loveable’, Kaoru.”</p>
<p>Kaoru froze up again, trying to put the melded mask of a confident flirt back on, but failing miserably. His boyfriend was introducing him to feelings he didn’t know he was capable of; a love being led by another person, his heart being strung along with a pure intention. Despite his shyness, he loved nothing more. Kanata was still holding his hand, but he had brought it down, swinging it gently.</p>
<p>“If you’re ‘shy’, I can lead the way for you.”</p>
<p>Kaoru nodded, looking down. His boyfriend’s hand was soft, criminally soft. His eyes slowly looked up at his smiling partner. He took in all of the little features he never really paid attention to, as well as how much he had really prepared for the event. His hair was combed down and was much neater than usual. </p>
<p>“...You’re pretty.”</p>
<p>“Is that so? Puka, puka~♪…” He swayed his arms back and forth. </p>
<p>“Puka, puka…” Kaoru mimicked his action.</p>
<p>Kanata gasped gently. “You’re ‘mastering the art’, I am quite proud, Kaoru.” He petted his head gently. “Ah, we’ve been in the parking lot for a little while now.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, we have… Give me the tickets, I’ll bring them up.”</p>
<p>Kanata passed him the tickets, and Kaoru inspected them closely. Two full-day passes with access to all sections of the aquarium, as well as all rides and the restaurant. It must be an incredibly extravagant aquarium… </p>
<p>“This aquarium has been ‘under construction’ for the past five years, puka~... There’s numerous ‘rare ocean fish’ here, some I have never seen for myself in person. I’m very glad to be experiencing this with my ‘beloved one’~.”</p>
<p>Kaoru looked down again, embarrassed. “I… I am as well. I haven’t been to an aquarium in a while, honestly.” He had been to a few in his childhood, but his memories were vague and fuzzy. </p>
<p>“Is that ‘the case’? That gives me many ‘future date plans’...”</p>
<p>
  <i>Damn it. I’m supposed to be saying this sorta shit.</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that. C’mon now, Kana-sweetie,” his voice shook when he said those affectionate words, “let’s get going. Your… ocean fish, they’re waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Ah! They are… My friends are waiting for us.”</p>
<p>And so Kaoru squeezed his hand tighter and headed to the entrance, where he exchanged their two tickets and got their admission bracelets. When they were inside of the area, Kanata’s face lit up the most it had the entire trip. There was a large fountain with a statue of turtles stacked up in the middle, a fish at the top serving as the spout. </p>
<p>Kanata squealed, running forwards to the fountain, about to get on top of the concrete edge and submerge himself in the water, but Kaoru picked him up and held him back before he could. The slightly shorter boy made a noise at the sudden grasp.</p>
<p>“Not now, Kanata-kun… You’ll get your suit all wet.”</p>
<p>“Ah… You are ‘correct’. I shall rest in this fountain ‘another time’, then.” Kaoru set him down, his feet touching the ground again. He waved his arms in his typical fashion. “Puka, puka~♪.” </p>
<p>Kaoru reached out to hold his hand again. Going on an actual date was slowly building his confidence, but it still felt weird to have a boyfriend. </p>
<p>“I would like to go see the ‘ferris wheel’ last, Kaoru,” Kanata mentioned with a smile, a small blush forming. “I have not gone on one since I was little, I do believe it would be ‘quite romantic’, is it not?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Stop being so damn cute-</i>
</p>
<p>“It’s no problem, I’d love to.”</p><hr/>
<p>They went to the aquarium building first, and were immediately greeted by moon jellies. Numerous jellies floated around in a large tank by the center, without a care in the world. Another, larger aquarium was stretched around the room, filled with other types of jellyfish, these being bigger than the moon jellies. </p>
<p>Kanata nudged his boyfriend. “Remember ‘our first kiss’, honey~? It was next to the moon jellies in the ‘clubroom’...♡” </p>
<p>Kaoru hid his face with his free hand. “I do remember,” he replied, “sorry it was sudden. I had to.”</p>
<p>“Sweet, confident, charming Kaoru acts ‘so different around me’…” He held Kaoru’s hands and kissed him on the cheek, letting go of one of his hands as he took in all of his little details.</p>
<p>Kaoru sighed happily. He was glad that the people around were more focused on the fish. He got shy at the thought of others looking at them. </p>
<p>Kanata stopped staring at his boyfriend for a moment to look at an amazingly large jellyfish. It had a thick bunch of tentacles, floating around in a large tank of other members of its own species in the next room. He recognized it without even having to read anything.</p>
<p>“The ‘lion’s mane jellyfish’... This is the largest jellyfish in the world, as a ‘matter of fact’. It lives in quite cold waters, and actually commonly feeds on ‘smaller jellyfish’. I have only seen one in person throughout my life until now… It’s interesting to see a ‘colony’ of them. I had no idea they could be ‘social creatures’~♪…”</p>
<p>Kanata kept going on about the jellyfish as they wandered across the room. The aquarium that was around this room was incredibly large, enough to house enough of these creatures comfortably. “Ah, I lost myself… I am quite passionate about all of the ‘beings of the deep’, even though my favorites are fish.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you should become an aquarium guide, Kanata?”</p>
<p>“It’s a nice idea”, he giggled. “I have Ryuseitai to dedicate myself to as a ‘job’, if it counts, but if I ever need one I will consider.” </p>
<p>
  <i>His laugh is nice.</i>
</p>
<p>“Hmm~♪… I have heard many good things about the next part after this, I hear it is a home of numerous ‘freshwater fish’.”</p>
<p>He led him to the next room. The aquarium was more shallow than the last, the top being just about 7 feet tall. It seemed like it was based off of a pond or river, much of the water having a very slight greenish tint, pebbles all across the floor of the tank. It went on for a while, large fish being on both sides. Kanata pointed to a particularly big one, its scales lighter on its underside.</p>
<p>“That’s an arapaima~! Have you ever heard of them, Kaoru?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“The arapaima… It might just be the largest ‘freshwater fish’ in the world. It’s a bit like its smaller cousin, the arowana.” He pointed to a bright red fish that resembled the darker one he had just been looking at. “They’re both members of the <i>‘Osteoglossoidei’</i> suborder. They are primitive fish, going back to the ‘late dinosaur era’. The fish you are looking at now are not much different from the ones T. Rex might’ve seen, isn’t that fascinating?” He waved his arms again. “Puka, puka~♪…”</p>
<p>“Puka, puka,” Kaoru sang as he mimicked his boyfriend’s motions again. “I never knew these things even existed.”</p>
<p>“I specialize in ‘deep sea fish’, but ‘freshwater fish’ are still fascinating. Expect me to be talking even more than this once we reach that part, Kaoru.” He hadn’t let go of his hand, talking more about the different kinds of fish in the exhibit as they walked through it. </p>
<p>“You can see many species of ‘catfish’ around here. Did you know that catfish are some of the most common freshwater fish in the world, Kaoru?” </p>
<p>Kaoru paused for a moment. “I didn’t know that,” he noted, “but I don’t doubt it. I’ve seen a lot of catfish in my lifetime.” </p>
<p>The end of the segment was shown by an arched entrance to the next room, which seemed notably darker. Kanata’s gasp and face alone told Kaoru what this was without any scenery; it was the section for deep sea fish. </p>
<p>Much of the waters were dim, but the lights were just enough so you could see the fish. Many rocks and hiding spaces were placed throughout. A good amount of the fish gave off their own light. </p>
<p>Kanata brought him to a smaller tank first, which was circular, going up to the ceiling. <i>There must be multiple floors to this place</i>, Kaoru thought to himself. as he looked up, that’s when he noticed the creature inside. </p>
<p>Poking around the rocks and hiding spots, he noticed some thick tentacles, an eye looking down from the corner of the tank. As he got closer, he saw exactly what it was. </p>
<p>“The coconut octopus!” Kanata remarked. “They’re known for their ‘extraordinary intelligence’. Much like ‘early mankind’, they’re capable of tool usage. For example, they have been observed carrying around coconut shells for ‘protection’, giving them this common name. They’ve also been called veined octopuses.”</p>
<p>The octopus moved the tip of its tentacle in a swaying motion.</p>
<p>
  <i>...Did an octopus just wave at me?</i>
</p>
<p>“You really are smart,” Kaoru remarked. “Me… Not so much.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Kaoru.” Kanata looked back at him. “I am not actually intelligent, most of my brain power goes to ‘the sea’~♪.”</p>
<p>“Eh? You sure about that?”</p>
<p>He didn’t even get a proper reply, as Kanata noticed something new when his eyes wandered. He tugged Kaoru on the arm and brought him to another tank, this one wider and to the side. A large shipwreck prop was placed there, looking as if it was buried halfway into the sand. Many strange fish swam throughout the tank, a few of them hiding in the shipwreck, some laying on the bottom. Maybe they were asleep?</p>
<p>“What’s the first one you notice, Kaoru? I could ‘provide some information’ for you.”</p>
<p>Kaoru hummed to himself, his eyes scanning the tank. They locked on a strange bug-like creature scuttling across the bottom of the tank. “Um… What… What <i>is</i> that?”</p>
<p>“That’s a giant isopod!” His face was beaming. “Yes, it’s not a ‘fish’ obviously, but it’s a crustacean. It’s much like a ‘crab or lobster’~... They are some of the ecosystem’s most important ‘scavengers’, and eat a lot of dead, rotting material at the ocean floor.”</p>
<p>Without any prompting, Kanata began going on and on about the other specimens in the tank. Kaoru didn’t mind it; he enjoyed his voice, and enjoyed his happiness. The feeling of going on an actual date was still incredibly surreal to him, but he never wanted this to end. He pointed out every animal in the tank, going in depth about their habits, from the smallest anglerfish to the largest eel. Even the ones where he noted he had never seen them in person, he continued to go on about every general detail to make you familiar with the species. </p>
<p>In the years he’s known him, Kaoru had never seen him talk so much. </p>
<p>“Ah, I think I’ve explained them all now… I feel ‘safe around you’, Kaoru. Usually, I try to refrain from talking too much about ‘deep sea fish’. Though I do keep a diary dedicated to the information. However, I feel like I can talk about this in depth with you. This must be what’s called ‘love’.”</p>
<p>Kaoru stood back a bit in shock. </p>
<p>But the confidence, in that moment, came up.</p>
<p>“You’re always allowed to talk about it with me, Kanata. I’ve never thought much about fish, only surfing, really. And girls.” </p>
<p>Kanata tilted his head, then got closer to Kaoru, whispering, “Kaoru, you were never actually ‘straight’, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>He froze up. <i>Shit</i>.</p>
<p>“Uh-Um-”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t ‘confess my feelings’ if I had thought you were. Souma, Nazuna, and I had a long ‘discussion’ about it.”</p>
<p>
  <i>SOUMA!? That bastard, how on earth did he of all people notice it before I even did?</i>
</p>
<p>“How on earth did you know… I thought I hid it better than anything. Actually, I seriously believed I wasn’t into guys.”</p>
<p>“How?” Kanata seemed slightly amused, as if he was remembering something.</p>
<p>And he was.</p>
<p>“Remember that time you walked through the ‘Ensemble Square garden’ with me? That is when I first ‘fell for you’.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>“You fell asleep on my lap ‘in the gazebo’, remember?”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Oh.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“You slept there for a good 30 minutes ‘before we left’.”</p>
<p>Kaoru hid his face again. He was praying that nobody was looking. </p>
<p>“I remember now…” It was about three months ago. He was feeling stressed, so Kanata offered to walk with him through the garden, and he accepted. He began to feel a little drowsy, so he sat down, eventually falling asleep as Kanata talked about countless things.</p>
<p>“...Why didn’t you pull me up?” He peeked through his fingers.</p>
<p>Kanata swayed his arms back and forth again. “Puka~♪… Did you not pick up on it? I was ‘in love with you’, puka~♪…”</p>
<p>
  <i>K-Kanata… We’re in public…!</i>
</p>
<p>“Ah… I got carried away again. It’s a ‘habit of mine’. Let’s go to the next section…”</p>
<p>Kanata guided him to the next part of the aquarium, much brighter than the last. Lights were all throughout it, and it was almost like being outside. </p>
<p>It was a long stretch of platforms going up and down, bridges connecting them. Beneath these platforms was freshwater, koi swimming around and about it, along with some other fish.</p>
<p>“This must be the ‘pond section’, puka, puka~♪... Yes, I read all about it. There’s numerous kinds of koi, along with barbels, goldfish, and large sturgeons along with some other ‘freshwater fish’.” </p>
<p>Kaoru looked down, seeing a huge fish with a strange snout swim by. <i>Must be the sturgeon he’s talking about.</i></p>
<p>Kanata tugged on his hand, stringing him along as they went through the exhibit. There were nature noises being played over the speakers to make it feel more authentic. Their ears were filled with the sounds of crickets chirping, birds singing, frogs croaking, and water flowing among other things. Plants hung from terrariums held up by hooks on the ceiling.</p>
<p>“It’s like a garden,” Kaoru observed. <i>Like… Like that time, somewhat.</i></p>
<p>His boyfriend continued explaining all of the fish he saw. He looked down at a black and white fish, its fins noticeably pointed around. </p>
<p>“That is a ‘Chinese high-fin banded shark’... Obviously, it is not actually a shark. I am assuming it is named such because of its slanted ‘dorsal fin’. They can live for over 25 years. For all we know, the specimen can be older than us, Kaoru…”</p>
<p>“It really can be, huh…” <i>Interesting.</i></p>
<p>As they continued walking, Kanata didn’t stop explaining everything he saw. It really was like he was an unpaid aquarium guide. </p>
<p>After much traveling, they reached a shallow area, the water almost touching the platform’s edge, the door to the gift shop nearby. There was a stand selling pellets to feed the fish. </p>
<p>“Kaoru~! Kaoru~!” Kanata grabbed his hands. “We can feed the koi. It’s ‘on the all-day passe’s for us I purchased. Are you interested?”</p>
<p>Kaoru gave him a smile in response. “Of course I am. After all, I must make a good first impression on these animals!”</p>
<p>“Puka, puka~♪! Alrighty, then.”</p>
<p>He headed up to the counter, holding his arm up, bringing Kaoru with him. “Hello~♪! My partner and I have all-day passes with every activity included,” Kanata told the seller as he held out their wrists, showing the bracelets. “We would like ‘some fish food’, if that is okay.”</p><hr/>
<p>An hour had passed. </p>
<p>Kanata and Kaoru had fed the koi, seen the other exhibits, and pet some stingrays. Now they were up in the restaurant on the second floor. It must’ve been on top of the jellyfish exhibit; the tanks from before extended up here, the lion’s mane jellyfish showing once again to the side. </p>
<p>The couple were eating now. Kanata ordered some black cod with soy sauce, and Kaoru ordered some strawberry crepes. Kaoru finished first, with Kanata eating more slowly.</p>
<p>“Say, Kanata… What else are you planning?” He asked him.</p>
<p>After he was done with his bite, he put his hand on his chin, thinking to himself. “I’d like to go to the ‘gift shop’, then go on the ferris wheel.” He took another bite of his food. “Say, Kaoru… I’m in a dorm with Nazuna right now, correct?”</p>
<p>Kaoru nodded.</p>
<p>“Well… He’s not home at the moment, puka, puka~♪. He and the other members of Ra*bits are working outside of Ensemble Square right now. We could go back to my place and watch a movie, cuddle on the couch, ‘like couples do’.”</p>
<p>The blonde was glad he was done eating. If he heard that while he was, he probably would’ve spit out his food in shock. For as much as he bragged about all of the dates he totally went on, he had never cuddled someone, at least not in his memory.. Maybe his mother did before she passed away…?</p>
<p>“I…” He looked down again, embarrassed. “I’d love to, actually.” </p>
<p>“I have some ‘ocean documentaries’ on DVD, I know it’s quite ‘archaic’ but it’s what I have.”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Kaoru looked up again. “I’m fine with that.”</p>
<p>Kanata took the last bite of his food, swaying his arms again after. “Puka, puka~♪… I will pick out my favorites, then.”</p><hr/>
<p>Another hour had passed. </p>
<p>They went to the gift shop together, with Kaoru buying numerous ocean-scented perfumes. Kanata won him a large turtle plush as a prize at one of the games (as it turned out, Kanata had a hidden knack for hitting targets with a balloon). Now they were on the ferris wheel, all the way at the top, the whole aquarium park visible.</p>
<p>It was sunset now, the sky a gentle orange color as thick clouds hung in the sky. The plush turtle sat on one side of the cart, with Kaoru and Kanata sitting on the other. It gently swayed from side to side, the rocking making the blonde tired.</p>
<p>He rested his head on Kanata’s shoulder. “Kanata-kun?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Kanata turned to him, rubbing his back. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Um… Sorry if I misled you into thinking I was confident. I wanted people to think that. You’re the first person who’s ever actually asked me out in the 18 or so years I’ve been alive, and I’ve been struggling internally with my sexuality for a while now, so, uh… I wasn’t expecting to date anyone for real anytime soon, you know? Especially not a guy.”</p>
<p>“Ehh? Nobody’s asked Kaoru out?” Kanata pet his head. “That is ‘unbelievable’. You are incredibly handsome and ‘easy to love’.” He huddled a bit closer to Kaoru, holding his chin up.</p>
<p>So Kaoru kissed him.</p>
<p>This time, Kanata kissed him back.</p>
<p>“Kaoruuu~♡... I love youuu~♡…”</p>
<p>And for the first time, Kaoru had the courage to respond. It was barely a whisper, but it was there.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they are in love<br/>i like marine biology a lot if you can't tell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>